The present invention relates to assemblies for carrying portable dispensers (e.g. aerosol spray cans containing mosquito repellent).
Portable dispensers have been used to deliver a variety of chemicals to human skin and other surfaces to be treated. Among these chemicals are pest control materials (e.g. insect repellants such as DEET), perfumes, deodorants, and skin protectors (e.g. sunscreen). Many of these dispensers are typically stored in a home, and then applied in the home shortly before one goes outdoors (with the dispenser then being left in the home). However, during some outdoor activities (e.g. hiking, camping, sailing) it is sometimes desirable to apply/reapply certain of these chemicals.
Carrying conventional dispensers outdoors can sometimes be problematic. For example, protecting the dispensers from environmental water can require undesirably bulky/heavy structures, and/or structures that make it difficult to obtain access to the dispenser once stored. Further, protecting items in backpacks from leakage from these dispensers is a concern if the dispensers are placed in the backpacks. In any event, some of these dispensers are quite bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,193 disclosed a system for carrying an aerosol can using a clip-on system. However, the means of installing and accessing the aerosol can was awkward.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,696 disclosed another portable clip-on sprayer system. However, in this type of system the spray was delivered through an upper mounting clip. The clip could become coated with active from use.
Further complicating matters, it is preferred that the useful life of a carrying system for such containers not be limited to the useful life of the container (to avoid the waste and cost involved if the carrying system also needs to be replaced with each empty container).
Hence, improvements are needed with respect to carriers for such portable dispensers.